


Heart Lagged

by shopgirl152



Series: Baljeatles Adventures [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence AU, European tour, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heartache, Humor, Impromptu Concert, Life on the Road, Love, One Shot, Romance, Teenagers, Touring, being in a band, different time zones, touring musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phineas and the guys are in Europe for a Baljeatles European Tour, Phineas realizes how much he misses Isabella. To take care of his heart lag, he convinces his bandmates to give Isabella a Skype concert. Which is the most fun he's had the entire trip.</p><p>Inspired by Jet Lag by Simple Plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Lagged

Phineas sat on the stage, chin in his hand. The Baljeatles concert had ended over an hour ago and they were currently packing up before heading to the next stop on their tour.

"Phineas, what do you want me to do with this amp?" Irving stood before him, waiting for a response. The teenager had insisted on coming along as a roadie. Unfortunately, he wasn't much help.

"Load it into the rental car Irving."

"Um...okay. You know I can't really pick it up right?"

He held back an eye roll. If it weren't for Irving moving a ton of merchandise for them, he would have told him to go home a week ago. He glanced backstage. "Buford! Come help Irving load this amp into the rental car!"

Buford emerged from backstage scowling. "Aww. Why do I always hafta help him? Why don't you help him?"

Phineas smirked. "I'm lead guitar and vocals. I don't have to do anything."

The former bully rolled his eyes, leveling a look towards the lead vocalist. After eleven years, him and Phineas had come to an undertstanding; they didn't have to always get along, but they did have to work as a team. He grumbled. "Ya know, you were a lot more fun before ya started datin Isabella. Now all ya do is mope whenever she isn't around."

"I can't help it Buford. Isabella and I have only been dating four months. I miss her."

"Yeah? Well, ya shoulda thought of that before ya booked our European tour." He shot the red head one last look before going over and propping up the amp, motioning for Irving to follow him. "Come on; I'll show ya how ta be a real roadie."

Phineas watched them go; Buford had a point. Him and Ferb should have checked everyone's schedules before booking The Baljeatles European Tour. Isabella had been scheduled to come with them, but had gotten sick the day they were supposed to leave.

It had put a mild strain on the group. Isabella joined the band shortly have Baljeet had quit. The nineteen year old had decided he'd rather devote more time to his studies than play in a band. Isabella had been a great addition to The Baljeatles, easily picking up rhythm guitar and backing vocals.

But with her gone, Ferb had to do double duty on the bass guitar. While he could handle both just fine, it would be easier if Isabella were here. Then Ferb could go back to just playing bass and backing him up on vocals while Isabella took rhythm guitar.

They had attempted to teach Irving rhythm guitar at one point on the tour, but...it hadn't gone well. Even now, the thought of it still made him cringe.

Phineas stood up, dusting off his jeans and grabbing his leather jacket.

Maybe a good night's sleep would help.

* * *

"I miss Isabella."

"Ugh. Not again." Buford flicked a piece of popcorn at him.

Phineas had tried to sleep, but between the T.V. and Buford's running commentary, he'd given up. He was currently sitting up in bed, knees drawn to his chest, blanking watchng whatever television program happened to be on.

"Man, come on! We're Rockstars! We should be trashin this hotel room!"

"Technically, we're not rockstars yet," Ferb pointed out. "We're not well known and we haven't cut an album."

"You guys kill me." The former bully sat back, shoving a fistful of popcorn into his mouth. Phineas sighed. "Dinnerbell, if you say you miss Isabella one more time, I'm gonna give ya a nerd wedgie ta end all nerd wedgies."

"But I do Buford! It's just...I--"

"Oh fer cryin out loud! Call her!"

"No international coverage." Ferb didn't life his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Besides, it's..." Phineas glanced at his watch. "It's only five a.m. back in the states."

"So e-mail her! Skype her! Wait an hour and hold a Skype concert for her! Just stop mopein already!"

"Skype concert?" He blinked, a familiar gleam entering his eyes. "Did you say Skype concert?"

Buford froze, hand hovering over the bag of popcorn. "No."

"Ferb, I know what we're doin tonight!"

The bassist nodded knowingly, closing his book.

Buford groaned as Phineas bounded out of the room. "Aw man. I just gave him an idea, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

The drummer growled in annoyance. "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the guys were back at the empty arena.

Irving grunted as he pushed a small amp across the stage. "Didn't I just load this into the car?"

"Yeah, ya did," Buford answered. "But Dinnerbell got one of his big ideas, so now we're back here."

"You know, a little help would be nice."

The former bully glared at him. "Nope. Buford does nuthin for nobody. Especially twice."

"Okay, I think we're just about ready." Phineas walked onto the stage carrying an iPad. Ferb followed behind, placing a stool in front of where they'd be playing.

Phineas set the iPad up, making sure it was properly angled. "Okay, I'm going to call Isabella. It's almost six in the states, so she should be awake. Everyone get into position." He was about to call when a tap on his shoulder made him turn around. "Yes Irving?"

"How come I don't get to play an instrument?" Ferb handed him a tambourine. "Hey! There's no tambourine in this song!"

"Actually, there's quite a lot of tambourine in this song," the bassist replied. "It's just faint background noise."

"But no one will hear it!"

"Sure they will Irving," Phineas said. "Just make it your own and do the best you can."

"Well, okay." Irving walked off, clacking the tambourine against his hand while singing loudly off key.

He cringed. "Are you sure giving him a tambourine was a good idea Ferb?"

Ferb smirked, twirling a plug in his hand that was supposed to connect to the background microphone. "Oh, I'd say we're fairly safe."

"You're a genius Bro. I owe you one."

He gave his brother a thumbs up before walking back over and picking up his guitar.

"Okay, I'm gonna dial Isabella. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah yeah, we're ready. Just call her!" Buford barked.

Phineas slung his guitar over his shoulder before dialing. "Here goes."

The Skype app opened up, making a series of distinct tones as it dialed. Suddenly, Isabella's face appeared.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?" She smiled.

The exasperation and tension he had been feeling seemed to melt away. His expression softened. "Hey Izzy. We're not doin much. How you feeling?"

"Much better. I tried to come yesterday, but Mom wouldn't let me."

"Aww, that's a shame."

"I know. I really miss you Phineas."

"I miss you too."

"Enough with the mushy stuff." Buford clicked his drumsticks together impatiently. "Let's get this goin already!"

"Um...Phineas? Why is Buford sitting at the drums? And why are you guys at the arena? I thought the concert ended hours ago." She paused, noticing something. "And why are you wearing your guitar?"

He laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Well, we did come back here for a reason..."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, since you can't be here, we thought we'd bring the concert to you!" His grin widened as he walked behind the microphone. "Feel free to sing along Isabella." He motioned to his bandmates. "Hit it guys!"

_Whoa-ohhh_  
_whoa-ohhh_  
_So jet lagged._

Isabella giggled. "Oh my gosh! I love this song!"

"I thought you would." Phineas started singing. "What time is it where you are?"

Isabella joined in immediately. "I miss you more than anything."

"Back at home you feel so far."

"Waiting for the phone to ring."

"It's gettin lonely living upside down, I don't even wanna be in this town. Trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy."

Ferb came in on background vocals. "You say good morning, when it's midnight. Going out of my head alone in this bed. I wake up, to your sunset and it's driving me mad I miss you so bad and my heart heart, heart is so jet lagged. Heart heart, heart is so jet lagged. Heart heart, heart is so jet lagged, it's so jet lagged."

Phineas walked out from behind the microphone, going up close to the iPad so that Isabella was the only thing he saw. He strummed his guitar, pointing to her to take the next verse.

"What time is it where you are?"

He smiled. "Five more days and I'll be home."

"I keep your picture in my car."

"I hate the thought of you alone."

"I've been keeping busy all the time, just to try and keep you off my mind."

Both joined in on the next line. "Trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy!"

Ferb jumped in right on cue, taking up the chorus along with his brother and friend. "You say good morning, when it's midnight. Going out of my head alone in this bed. I wake up, to your sunset and it's driving me mad I miss you so bad and my heart heart, heart is so jet lagged, heart heart, heart is so jet lagged, heart heart, heart is so jet lagged--"

"It's so jet lagged." Phineas picked up the iPad, dancing with it as he made way back to the microphone. "I miss you so bad."

Isabella and Ferb's voices blended in harmony as they echoed the lines of the song. "I miss you so bad."

"I miss you so bad."

"I miss you so bad."

"I miss you so bad."

Ferb dropped off as Isabella sang the next line. "I wanna share your horizon."

Phineas smiled. "I miss you so bad."

Ferb came back in. "And see the same sun rising."

Isabella took up the verse as once more, Ferb's singing dropped off. "I miss you so bad."

Phineas jumped in on the next verse, his voice blending with Isabella's. "Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me!"

The song was really rocking now and he sang with everything he had. "You say good morning when it's midnight."

Ferb joined in, singing as loud as Phineas. "Going out of my head alone in this bed."

Isabella joined in, until all three were singing their hearts out.

"I wake up, to your sunset and it's driving me mad. I miss when you say good morning, but it's midnight. Going out of my head alone in this bed, I wake up, to your sunset and it's driving me mad I miss you so bad and my heart heart, heart is so jet lagged, heart heart, heart is so jet lagged, heart heart, heart is so jet lagged--"

"It's so jet lagged." Phineas strummed the final chords on his guitar, taking a bow as they faded away.

"Man, that was awesome!" Buford cheered from the back, hoisting his drumsticks in the air.

"Yeah guys, that was amazing!" Isabella grinned at them.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks Ferb."

From offscreen, the guys could hear a voice.

"Isa! Time to get ready for school!"

"Okay Mom!" She turned back to the screen, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Um..." she glanced at Ferb, who immediately took the hint and backed up, giving Isabella and Phineas some privacy. "Thanks for the morning concert Phineas; it was a great start to the day."

He smiled. "No problem."

"Isa!"

"Sorry. I have to go." She quickly blew her boyfriend a kiss before signing off.

Phineas absently closed a fist around the blown kiss, bringing it towards his heart as the now blank screen stared back at him.

"That was pretty neat. Though there's one thing I don't understand." Irving emerged from behind his microphone in the back.

The red head turned around. "What's that Irving?"

"Well, I was playing the tambourine really loud the whole time, but...I couldn't hear it through the microphone." Phineas, Ferb and Buford looked at each other, the three bursting into laughter. "What?"

"And I thought he was oblivious." Buford pointed to Phineas before slinging an arm around the roadie's shoulders, leading him towards the door. "We'll explain it to ya later. Right now we hafta get this stuff loaded up."

Ferb chuckled, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah! I feel much better! I can definitely make it five more days!"

* * *

_Five days later_

He stood at the top of the escalator in the airport, looking around before stepping on the moving stairs. She was here somewhere; he could feel it. As he got off at the bottom, he heard a voice call through the crowd.

"Phineas!"

"Isabella!" He ran toward her, scooping her into his arms and twirling her around before hugging her to his chest. "Oh Izzy, I missed you so much!"

She squeezed him back just as tightly, nuzzling his neck. "I missed you too Phin."

From mid-way up the escalator, Buford rolled his eyes at the spectacle. "Can you believe those two? Look at that. All that lovey-dovey mushy stuff? Lame. Some people have no control."

"Buford!"

"Baljeet!" The former bully flew down the escalator, throwing his bags behind him as he jumped the last few yards of the moving stairs. He wrapped the indian teen in a bone crushing hug. "Missed ya Baljeet!

The teen gasped for air, struggling against the hug. "Missed you too buddy."

Irving crossed his arms over his chest. The guys had told him on the flight home what they had done to his microphone and he was still annoyed. "Well, if anybody cares, I think I'll go get the luggage. It's not like I have anyone."

Ferb calmly stepped off the escalator, absently patting the teenager on the shoulder. "There there."

"I don't need your sympathy." Irving glared at him before walking off toward baggage claim.

The British teen rolled his eyes. From the look of his assembled group of friends, nobody would be going to baggage claim anytime soon. He might as well join Irving.

Those bags weren't going to unload themselves.


End file.
